Rewind
by S.mixt
Summary: Harry avait envisagé toutes sortes d'aboutissements à cette rencontre finale. Certains très bons, d'autres bien moins réjouissants. Il était certain que plus rien ne pourrait l'étonner... Et pourtant, se retrouver piégé en 1977 avec ses camarades de dortoir, Loufoca et deux gosses de riches, il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir...
1. Chapitre premier

DISCLAIMER : Oui, j'avoue ! J'avoue tout ! Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling…

Petite histoire perdue. Elle attendait gentiment dans un coin qu'on la remarque alors voilà, je la dépoussière et vous la présente en toute modestie. Bien qu'elle soit déjà complète, elle est fort longue, alors pour faire durer le plaisir, je ne posterai pas tout d'un coup ! Bonne lecture !

PS : Grosse possibilité de slash dans quelques chapitres. VOUS ETES PREVENUS !

* * *

\- La baguette que vous tenez dans vos mains sait-elle que son dernier maître a subit le sortilège de désarmement ? Si c'est le cas… je suis le vrai maître de la baguette de Sureau.

Une lueur rouge et or jaillit soudain au-dessus d'eux, dans le ciel ensorcelé, en même temps qu'un soleil éclatant dessinait ses premiers contours à la fenêtre la plus proche. La lumière éclaira leurs visages au même instant et Voldemort se transforma brusquement en une tache flamboyante. Harry entendit une voix suraiguë lancer un hurlement au moment où lui-même criait son espoir vers les cieux, en brandissant la baguette de Draco.

\- Avada Kedavra !

\- Expeliarmus !

La détonation retentit comme un coup de canon et les flammes dorés qui explosèrent entre eux, au centre précis du cercle qu'ils avaient dessiné de leurs pas, marquèrent le point où les deux sortilèges se frappèrent de plein fouet. Harry vit le jet de lumière verte de Voldemort heurter son propre sort…

(Page 793, Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort)

* * *

Les deux sorts réagirent alors étrangement ensemble. Bien sûr Voldemort n'était pas le vrai propriétaire de la baguette mais il n'en restait pas moins très puissant et Harry subissait lui aussi un handicap à se servir de la baguette de Drago… Dans cette confusion, les sorts se mêlèrent jusqu'à former un tourbillon au centre de la pièce.

Harry jura. Il n'avait pas planifié ça. Logiquement il devait avoir gagné… La baguette ne pouvait s'attaquer à son maître, de ça il en était sûr et il avait trop vite supposé qu'elle se retournerait donc vers l'usurpateur.

Grossière erreur, la baguette ne l'avait pas défié, c'était vrai, mais elle n'avait pas su comment réagir, c'est pourquoi elle avait stoppé le sort dans sa course… Du coup, Voldemort était toujours vivant, à fixer l'étrange phénomène magique qui se produisait devant leurs yeux ébahis. Il avait peu de temps, il le savait. Son adversaire ne tarderait pas à reprendre ses esprits, et là, il l'attaquerait avec la première baguette venue.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il venait d'utiliser ses dernières ressources, il n'y avait plus de solutions miracles. Les gens semblaient stupéfiés par le tourbillon, lui il était paralysé par la peur il n'avait plus de plan, il était entouré de mangemorts, trop peu des résistants, il était le seul espoir du monde sorcier et il savait déjà qu'il le décevrait. Et le tourbillon qui l'empêchait de récupérer sa baguette - celle de sureau s'entend. Le tourbillon… Il devait agir vite mais quoi faire ?

Soudain quelqu'un le poussa à l'intérieur du champ de force magique et il sombra.

\- Potter ? Potter ? Hey Potter, c'est pas le moment de roupiller !

Harry se prit une claque derrière la tête.

\- Hey !

Il ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt, la douleur se faisant sentir. Il porta sa main à la bouche et enfonça ses dents profondément dans sa chair pour se retenir de crier. Tout son corps hurlait. Il lui semblait qu'il venait de traverser une fenêtre et que les verres brisés lui pénétraient la chair.

\- Bronche pas, Potter, reste le plus immobile possible. Je connais deux ou trois sort utile mais bon, je suis pas Pomfrey non plus alors sois coopératif.

Harry se contracta sous le coup d'un spasme, ses poings se resserrèrent, faisant blanchir ses jointure et saigner ses paumes. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas gêner son bienfaiteur. Apparemment, ce dernier était plutôt doué car il se sentit tout de suite les effets des soins qu'on lui prodiguait. à partir d'un moment, il se détendit. À la fin, il ne ressentait plus qu'un léger engourdissement. Il rouvrît alors les yeux pour découvrir penché sur lui…

\- MALFOY ?

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil interrogateur et esquissa un sourire ironique.

\- Quoi Potter ? Déçu ? Tu t'attendais à ta pote Granger, ou à la belette ?

\- Un peu, oui, répondit-il en se relevant et en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. On est où, Malfoy ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Malfoy se releva aussi. Il avait des traces de sang un peu partout sur ses vêtements en lambeaux et quelques cicatrices qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaître tout à fait. Il boitait un peu et avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, Harry n'était donc pas le seul à avoir raté quelque peu son atterrissage. Et de toute évidence, il était épuisé. Il prit la baguette que Malfoy avait laissée sur le sol, juste à côté de lui. Simple question de sécurité… Il pointa la sienne sur son ennemi de toujours et lui lança un regard haineux.

\- Tu me voulais quoi, Malfoy ? Me tuer ?

\- Baisse ta baguette, Potter, tu vas te crever un œil si tu continues. Je suis désarmé, je te rappelle alors pas besoin de faire tant d'histoire. Et je tiens à te signaler que si je voulais vraiment te tuer, j'aurais vraiment été con de soigner tes blessures, le balafré…

Malfoy n'avait cessé de le fixer avec un regard goguenard qui l'agaçait. Il ne baissa pas tout de suite sa baguette, attendant un geste de l'autre qui lui montrerait que, non, Malfoy ne vient pas de faire une action dans son intérêt et prouvant que c'est toujours le même gamin pourri jusque la moelle qu'il fréquente depuis maintenant sept longues années. Ce geste n'arrivant pas, il se força à baisser les armes avant d'avant une crampe.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu… Que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'en sais rien moi, je suis pas Merlin tout puissant.

Il épousseta ses vêtements encore pleins de verre puis marmonna :

\- Et puis dis pas merci, St Potty…

Harry sourit. La verve de son ennemi le mettait dans une étrange bonne humeur. Il était loin du Malfoy indécis et apeuré qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir au Manoir Malfoy.

Ce sourire s'effaça vite quand il se rappela de la bataille qui avait eu lieu avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Il pâlit soudainement. Qu'étaient devenus Ron, Hermione, Ginny, et tous les autres ? Il inspecta les environs. C'était sans aucun doute une salle de classe de Poudlard, il pouvait même préciser du deuxième étage aile ouest grâce à la jolie vue sur le lac qu'on pouvait apercevoir depuis la fenêtre cassée. Il s'en approcha pour mieux contempler. C'était calme. Beaucoup trop calme même. La lumière de la lune lui permettait de contempler cette quiétude inquiétante. Personne n'apparaissait dans le parc qui quelques heures auparavant était remplis d'hommes et de femmes combattants pour leur liberté. La cabane de Hagrid s'élevait à la frontière de la forêt interdite alors qu'il aurait juré qu'elle avait été détruite par les mangemorts un peu avant…

\- Malfoy, pendant combien de temps suis-je resté inanimé ?

Malfoy le regarda d'un air agacé. Certaines de ses blessures refusaient de se refermer tout à fait et il commençait à perdre patience.

\- Je ne sais pas, Potty, un quart d'heure, peut-être vingt minutes…

Harry déglutit. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

\- Malfoy ?

\- Hum… ?

\- Viens.

Malfoy s'approcha de l'endroit où était Harry. Ce dernier avait à présent l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Cet air perturbé avait suffit à titiller la curiosité de Malfoy qui commençait même à stresser fortement.

\- Tu me fais peur, Potter. Parle !

\- Regarde.

Harry désignait à présent la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Malfoy, à son tour, écarquilla les yeux.

\- Bordel, Potter !... Mais où est la bataille ?

* * *

Harry faisait à présent les cents pas dans la pièce. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Où étaient-ils vraiment ? On ne faisait pas disparaître comme ça une telle barbarie… Quoi ? Voldemort avait calmement rangé sa baguette en s'écriant « Hop hop hop, on range tout les enfants, on revient demain et on assassine proprement les p'tits moldus qu'il reste ! » ? Peu probable…

\- Malfoy, il faut que tu m'explique, ok ?

\- Mais je ne comprends pas plus que toi Potter !

Harry soupira… Manque flagrant de coopération de la part de Malfoy. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si ça l'étonnait mais ça n'empêche que ça lui tapait sur les nerfs.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu sais, alors, répliqua-t-il avec agacement.

Malfoy réfléchit deux secondes, se tourna ensuite vers lui et inspira un grand coup comme pour se donner du courage.

\- Je t'ai poussé…

Harry s'arrêta net. Et le regarda éberlué.

\- Pardon ?

Malfoy grogna et répéta avec un soupçon de moquerie.

\- Je-t'-ai-pou-ssé, Potter. Ça rend sourd, la célébrité ? Ce doit plutôt être l'abus de masturbation… Elle a pourtant pas l'air farouche Fifi Brindacier…

Soudain, Harry vit rouge. Il avança menaçant vers Malfoy qui déglutit. Mauvais, très mauvais signe.

\- Tu as essayé de me tuer, Malfoy ?!

\- De te sauver la vie, Potter, répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- Tu m'as poussé dans cet étrange tourbillon inconnu et tu dis me vouloir le plus grand bien ?

\- Ce n'était pas dangereux !

\- Un expeliarmus et un avada, il y a plus inoffensif quand même, railla-t-il, c'était pas non plus un sortilège d'allégresse, Malfoy.

\- Bah quoi, deux négatifs, ça devient positif, non ?

\- Ça marche pour les multiplications, Malfoy, pas les additions ! Et puis, on n'est pas en math là !

\- Mais merde, Potty, t'étais mort de toute façon si tu ne bougeais pas ! J'ai pas risqué que ta vie, le balafré, j'ai aussi risqué la mienne ! Il n'y avait plus d'issues, il n'y avait plus d'espoir et ton fichu courage de griffondor n'y aurait rien changé tu serais mort et avec toi le peu d'espoir qu'il restait au monde sorcier… Il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout, quitte à tout perdre, gagner du temps… C'était une impulsion, un quitte ou double, dans le fond, mais regarde, on est en vie, non ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie, Potter…, ajouta-t-il, plus pour se rassurer lui-même qu'autre chose.

La voix de Malfoy tremblait et Harry le soupçonnait de se retenir de toutes ses forces de pleurer. Il soupira. Après tout, le serpentard n'avait pas tord, ils étaient en vie, chose qui n'aurait jamais été moins sûre si ils étaient restés sur le terrain. Le problème étant qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Malfoy venait de tourner les talons et s'approchait de la porte d'un pas rapide. Harry se précipita vers lui et lui agrippa le bras.

\- Attend Malfoy !

\- Quoi encore, Potter ?

\- Écoute, je ne t'aime pas, tu ne m'aimes pas mais là, quelque chose s'est produit et il vaudrait mieux découvrir quoi, pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi. Alors barre-toi si tu veux mais avant, _s'il te plait, _raconte…

Malfoy inspira une grande bouffée d'air, ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir.

\- Tout le monde semblait obnubilé par cette drôle de chose entre vous. Et toi-même tu ne bougeais pas. Les mangemorts reprenaient doucement leurs esprits et tu étais encerclé. J'avais peu de temps. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, Potter que je suis un mangemort moi aussi, que ta mort était ce que je souhaitais. Tu aurais tord, j'ai été suffisamment dégouté par Tu-sais-qui pour me contenter de vouloir sa mort à lui uniquement. Je suivais mon père, c'était lui mon vrai maître on pourrait dire et c'est à lui que je dois réellement ma marque. Je déteste le seigneur des ténèbres, crois-moi, pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait, pour avoir détruit l'honneur Malfoy. Merlin, Potter, un Malfoy ne se met pas à genou !… Et ça m'écorche les lèvres de le dire mais tu étais mon dernier espoir, Potter. J'avais essayé de rester le plus possible en retrait de la bagarre. Dire que j'étais mentalement avec vous serait peut-être exagéré pourtant officieusement, oui, je voulais _sa _mort même si officiellement j'étais du côté des mangemorts… Toi, tu venais de t'imposer comme une cible de choix. Ils voulaient tous ta peau, tu sais ? à ta droite : des mangemorts, à ta gauche : des mangemorts, dans ton dos : des mangemorts, et devant… : ça ! C'était l'ultime solution, je l'ai tentée… J'ai couru vers toi et je nous y ai poussé tous les deux. Je regrette pas, on y restait tous les deux, sans ça…

Harry soutint son regard, Malfoy baissa les yeux en premier.

\- Ok… je vois. Malfoy, autre chose : il n'y a que nous qui avons sauté ?

* * *

Harry regardait fixement Malfoy. Visiblement, il attendait une réponse.

\- Je ne pense pas…

\- Qui ?

\- Tes copains sont très protecteurs, Potter, et il semblerait, va savoir pourquoi, que je ne leur inspire pas confiance…

\- On va pas leur en vouloir, marmonna Harry dans sa barbe.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils puis se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas être apparenté à un mangemort depuis qu'il avait eu le loisir de voir de quoi il en retournait lorsqu'on entrait dans les rangs.

\- Je les ai vus courir vers nous mais j'ignore s'ils ont traversé le truc lumineux…Quoiqu'il en soit, tes potes Finnigan et Thomas, suivis de près de Loufoca, se sont lancé derrière nous. Et puis il doit y avoir Blaise aussi qui venait pour les empêcher de m'attaquer… Il sait que je ne suis pas un assassin…

Si Harry pensait que Malfoy pouvait éprouver des sentiments, il aurait dit qu'à ce moment, il exprimait de la gratitude envers cet ami qui avait cru en lui, qui l'avait compris et épaulé et qui s'était même précipité à son secours.

\- Ok, Malfoy, mais s'ils ont eux aussi traversé le sort, où sont-ils ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, mais pas très loin. Toi, tu étais à deux couloirs d'où je me trouvais…

Il fallait les retrouver, c'était une évidence dans l'esprit de Harry, et ensuite ils devraient comprendre ensemble ce qu'il leur était arrivé…

\- Viens, Malfoy, on va les chercher.

Harry avait appris à ne plus se surprendre de rien en entrant dans le monde de la magie. Il croyait désormais aux trolls, aux fantômes, aux arbres violents, aux monstres géants tels les acromentules, les dragons ou encore les basilics, aux chapeaux parlants et tellement plus encore. Pourtant, il y avait une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, c'est lui et Malfoy se promenant dans les couloirs et entretenant des propos courtois, un peu tendus et assez limités mais courtois quand même. Brrrr, Ron en aurait eu des cauchemars.

Visiblement Malfoy venait de se faire la même réflexion car un silence gêné s'installa entre eux et continua tout le long du trajet qu'ils firent ensemble.

\- écarte-toi, Harry !

Harry fit un demi-tour sur lui-même tandis qu'à côté de lui, Malfoy sursauta en brandissant sa baguette vers l'endroit d'où leur était parvenue la voix.

\- Ok, il y a peut-être un autre débile qui a risqué sa vie pour tes beaux yeux, Potty…

Harry en oublia de répondre face à sa stupeur.

\- Neville ? Mais qu'est-ce…

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase. De toute évidence, son ami souhaitait le protéger de Malfoy alors que ce dernier semblait prendre très mal cette réaction légitime. Songeant qu'une bataille dans ses rangs ne serait pas vraiment salutaire en ces temps de guerre, il préféra calmer le jeu avant qu'advienne un malencontreux accident.

\- Laisse tomber, Neville, il est de notre côté… enfin presque…, ajouta-t-il devant la grimace de Malfoy.

\- Malfoy ? De notre côté ? …

Son air hésitant prouvait bien sa perplexité face à cette affirmation et il refusait de baisser sa baguette. Il ouvrit deux ou trois fois la bouche – dans le but de protester sans aucun doute – mais la refermait toujours aussitôt comme si la situation lui échappait. Il fronça soudain les sourcils.

\- La dernière chose que tu m'ais dite avant de partir chercher Voldemort ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. C'était lui ou Neville le prenait pour un imposteur ?

\- Réponds !

Ok, Neville le prenait pour un imposteur… Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et le bout de sa baguette produisait des étincelles rouges menaçantes. À son côté, Malfoy regardait la scène d'un œil amusé et Harry crut lire sur ses lèvre les mots « stupides griffons ». Tout cela devenait risible.

\- Je… Mais Neville !

\- Que m'as-tu dit ?

\- Je… « tue le serpent », j'ai dit « tue le serpent »…

Les traits de Neville se décontractèrent mais il foudroyait toujours Malfoy du regard.

\- Imperium ?

\- Calme-toi, Longdubat, tu deviens ridicule… Oh excuse-moi, j'oubliais : tu es ridicule naturellement.

\- On t'a pas sonné, Malfoy, je te rappelle que tu es loin de l'image qu'on se fait d'une victime, intervint Harry.

Malfoy se renfrogna et Neville se détendit de plus belle. Visiblement, Harry n'était pas sous sortilège.

\- Désolé Harry mais bon, comprends-moi, tu défendais _Malfoy, _c'était suspect…

Harry lui sourit de bon cœur. Pour lui aussi tout cela était des plus singuliers.

Se rappelant soudain son premier but, il interrogea Neville.

\- Aurais- tu croisé Seamus, Dean ou Luna dans les environs ?

\- Et Blaise, c'est pour les chiens ? grogna Malfoy.

\- Non, vous êtes les premiers que je croise…

Il avait répondu sur un ton d'indifférence, le regard toujours braqué sur le serpentard. Ce dernier détournait les yeux et affichait un visage agacé. Pourtant il préféra faire tête basse sachant très bien que le moindre propos moqueur lui vaudrait un sort cuisant du griffondor.

\- Neville, où sont _les autres, _où est la guerre?

\- Je l'ignore, ça me tracasse aussi. Tu crois que c'est un piège de Voldemort ?

Neville avait enfin daigné détourner son regard de Malfoy. Harry garda le silence. Cette idée lui avait aussi effleuré l'esprit. Mais plus il retournait l'idée dans sa tête plus elle lui paraissait ridicule. Voldemort n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à les envoyer quelque part dans le château pour disparaître on pouvait déjà clamer sa victoire dès l'instant où la baguette de sureau n'avait su choisir entre son possesseur et son maître… Harry ne lui avait donné aucun ordre après tout mais ne pouvant s'attaquer à son maître, elle avait dévié le sortilège en le fusionnant à l'expeliamus… Harry avait commis une erreur en s'imaginant la baguette s'arquer d'elle-même vers son ennemi. Ce n'était pas aussi simple. Il ne devait pas fuir, tourner autour du pot, il devait s'en _servir _et faire le sale boulot qu'on lui avait destiné. Triste vérité mais hélas incontournable.

C'est Malfoy qui prit la parole, le devançant.

\- Réfléchis parfois, le rouge, Tu-sais-qui gagnait, il aurait été idiot d'éloigner Potty, de s'enfuir… Il n'aurait jamais quitté le château alors qu'il menait le jeu… Ils ne seraient jamais partis, ça n'a aucun sens…

Malfoy avait murmuré ses dernières paroles comme si toutes ses certitudes venaient de s'envoler en fumée.

\- Cherchons d'abord Dean et tout le reste, on verra ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Neville n'accorderait pas sa confiance à Malfoy si facilement, il aurait dû s'en douter. D'ailleurs Harry se demanda comment, lui, pouvait la lui offrir si aisément…

Ils entendirent du bruit du côté d'un couloir adjacent à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Des gémissements et des murmures désespérés… Harry se précipita dans cette direction dépassant les deux autres il s'attendait au pire…

Sur le sol froid, Dean relevait de ses mains tremblantes la tête de Seamus, lequel nageait dans une mare de sang. Il se précipita vers ce dernier. Une profonde entaille lui barrait le ventre. Et Dean pleurait. C'était la première fois qu'Harry le voyait pleurer et son sang se glaça à cette vision. Il était impuissant et les gens continuaient de mourir par sa faute…

\- Dégage, Potter !

Malfoy était blême et tentait de se frayer un chemin vers le blessé. Harry, totalement déconnecté le laissa faire.

\- Rends-moi ma baguette… VITE !

Harry la lui tendit, les yeux fixant toujours la plaie sanglante qui menaçait la vie de son ami. Il tremblait. Il se haïssait, parce qu'encore une fois, il ne servait à rien, encore une fois, il n'était pas ce héros que les autres attendent…

Neville, de son côté, tenta d'arracher la baguette de Malfoy des mains de son propriétaire.

\- Longdubat, tu n'as aucune confiance en moi, et je comprends, tu n'as même aucune raison de me faire confiance et si tu le faisais je penserais sans doute que tu es un idiot mais, si tu m'empêche d'agir, je devrai te taper, pire encore : si tu m'empêche d'agir, ton ami mourra et crois-moi, je te le répéterai jusqu'à la fin de tes jours : tu auras tué ton ami… Alors ?

Malfoy avait débité son petit discours le regard plongé dans les yeux de Neville. Son air froid et déterminé avait finalement eu raison de lui et il lâcha.

Malfoy commença à marmonner des formules de médicomagie devant les yeux ébahis des trois griffondors encore conscients. La plaie ne se refermait pas mais le sang avait cessé de couler et le visage du blessé semblait moins crispé. Au bout de quelques instants, Malfoy parla.

\- Il souffre encore mais ses jours ne sont plus comptés. J'ai juste arrêté l'hémorragie et soulagé un peu la douleur. Il lui faut beaucoup de repos, la blessure se refermera d'elle-même mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra, on devra aussi désinfecter régulièrement, peut-être trois à quatre fois par jour… Il vaudrait mieux qu'il évite tout mouvement pendant un ou deux mois, c'est de la magie noire…

Dean continuait de pleurer mais souriait. Il était soulagé mais toujours anxieux…

\- Comment tu sais ça, Malfoy ?

C'était Harry qui avait parlé, brisant le silence.

\- Quoi, Potter ?

\- Ces trucs de médicomagie…

* * *

Malfoy sourit, un peu ironiquement mais ses lèvres reflétaient un certain amusement moqueur.

\- Tu as vu dans quoi j'ai vécu, Potty. La médicomagie est indispensable si tu veux survivre dans un tel lieu…

Le sourire de Malfoy se transforma en grimace. Visiblement, il n'appréciait pas vraiment les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire et Harry se sentit mal à l'aise devant son trouble.

C'est Neville qui rompit le silence pesant que venait de causer cette petite interaction entre les ennemis.

\- On devrait pas traîner dans ce couloir…

Sa voix était étrangement éteinte… La quiétude qui régnait était on ne peut plus désagréable. Lors de la bataille, ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire et où ils allaient maintenant, rien n'était plus incertain. Ils pataugeaient dans le brouillard, alertes, en prévision d'un quelconque danger.

\- J'aurais mille fois préféré retrouver l'agitation d'avant plutôt que ce silence inquiétant.

\- Parce que l'agitation d'avant, c'était pas inquiétant peut-être, Harry ? De mon côté, moins je vois l'autre face de serpent, mieux je me porte !

\- Merci Dean et Harry pour ces remarques très constructives mais j'entends du bruit alors si vous pouviez juste cesser de discutailler sur des détails, ce serait aimable…

Neville pencha sa tête vers la direction d'où provenait le son de deux voix et chacun finit par suivre son exemple.

\- Je me demande qui va hériter du poste maudis cette année…

\- Personnellement, ça m'intéresse peu. Je me demande surtout ce que nous réserve cette année si c'est aussi mouvementé que l'année passée, je ne pense pas que mon cœur le supportera… Brrr, le vent se lève, c'est bizarre, on annonçait une nuit assez douce… Je vais rejoindre mes appartements.

L'autre poussa un soupir et continua son chemin. Aucun de ces deux hommes n'avait remarqué nos intrus apparemment.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ? Il est où Tu-sais-qui ? Pourquoi ceux-là font comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Ils parlaient de _météo, _bordel ! On est dans un univers parallèle ou quoi ?

Malfoy semblait proche de la crise d'hystérie. Les autres étaient toujours sous le choc… C'est Neville qui prit le contrôle des opérations.

\- On va dans la salle-sur-demande !

\- Ah ouais ? Et quoi ? On la change en asile pour fous ?

Harry avait compris. Ce que voulait son ami, c'était retourner dans le repère de l'AD et utiliser le passage secret pour aller demander à Abelforth, une personne de confiance, ce qu'il se passait.

Harry démarra la course dans les couloirs suivi de près par Neville.

\- Hey ! Il faut m'aider à porter Seamus ! cria Dean.

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent dans leur course.

\- _Lévicorpus ! _T'es con, Thomas… Ceci dit, t'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, Potter t'as zappé qu'on l'avait un peu mise hors d'état pendant la bataille, cette salle ?

\- Et toi, la fouine, t'as 'zappé' qu'ici, il y a pas de bataille ?

Le dit « la fouine » se renfrogna et suivit à contrecœur le groupe qui avançait tout en dirigeant toujours le corps inanimé du jeune homme blessé. Belle nuit en perspective…

* * *

Neville passa trois fois devant le mur et une porte apparu. Pas de trace de feu, rien. Juste une porte en bois. Le jeune garçon la poussa sans hésitation et s'y engouffra. Les autres suivirent, le pas cependant plus lent.

La pièce était pareille en tout point à celle qu'Harry avait pu voir un peu plus tôt, sauf les murs qui accueillaient maintenant serpentard et plus poufsouffle… Pareille mais pourtant si différente...

\- Ouvre le passage Neville…

\- Faut que quelqu'un reste ici, avec Finnigan… Je m'en charge ça ne ferait pas bon genre qu'un Malfoy s'affiche devant un défenseur de l'ordre du phénix…

Harry hocha la tête mais Neville s'emporta :

\- On va pas te laisser seul avec un des nôtres Malfoy ! Tu ne resteras pas avec un blessé incapable de se défendre ! Je n'ai toujours pas confiance en toi, mangemort !

\- Je reste aussi…

C'est Dean qui avait parlé. Il lâcha la main de Seamus – qu'il avait prise on ne sait quand – et se saisit de sa baguette dans sa poche…

\- Pars, Neville, c'est bon, je crains rien.

Neville leva un sourcil septique, foudroya Malfoy du regard mais tourna tout de même les talons et suivit Harry dans le souterrain. Dès qu'ils furent assez loin, Dean rangea sa baguette et ressaisis la main de son ami.

\- Tu baisses ta garde, Thomas ?

Malfoy affichait un air entre l'ironie et la tristesse. Il n'aimait pas être prit pour son père, il n'aimait pas être coincé au milieu d'une bande de griffondors qui le haissaient, il n'aimait pas n'être que la sous-merde, celui qu'on est forcé de côtoyer. À cet instant précis, Malfoy aurait tous donné pour effacer la guerre, pour effacer la perte d'innocence de l'humanité, pour effacer leurs différences. À cet instant précis, Malfoy aurait tout donné pour avoir onze ans, de l'espoir plein la tête, et Potter sur le tabouret d'à côté lui disant qu'il ne savait pas dans quelle maison il irait.

\- … Merci, Malfoy…

Dean souriait et Malfoy s'étrangla.

\- Hein ?

\- Pour Seamus, je ne te l'ai pas dit tantôt mais il serait mort sans toi. Alors pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, merci Malfoy.

Et Malfoy rougit. Il appréciait moyennement les compliments sincères, manque d'habitude… Dean s'était déjà retourné vers son meilleur ami, et lui-même avait baissé la tête…

\- Me remercie pas, Thomas. Les vies, je les gâche plus que je les sauve…

Il n'avait plus onze ans, il n'avait plus d'espoir, et tout ce que lui dirait Potter, c'est qu'il le hait toujours, depuis le début, et que c'était lui qui les avait encore une fois mis dans la merde.

* * *

Harry distinguait enfin le bout du passage qui les menait à la Tête de Sanglier. Sa baguette brandie devant lui, paré à affronter n'importe quel danger, il franchit le pas qui le séparait de la taverne, et là…

Rien ! Le silence, encore.

\- Je sais pas si tu as remarqué Harry, mais c'est presque propre ici…

C'est vrai que le bar avait changé… Il y avait bien moins de décorations sur les murs, le ménage semblait être fait assez régulièrement, et il aurait même osé boire dans les verres… Étrange tout cela…

\- Il y a l'air d'avoir du monde dehors… on va voir !

Neville s'avançait déjà quand Harry l'arrêta.

\- J'ai une cape d'invisibilité, Neville. Il y a de la place pour deux si on se sert… C'est plus prudent.

Neville afficha un air surpris. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais su ce secret d'Harry… Mais il finit par le rejoindre sans un mot.

Harry poussa la poignée de la porte avec précaution, histoire de faire le moins de bruit possible et franchit le seuil avec son ami. À l'extérieur, les gens se pressaient et riaient, certains criaient, des enfants pleuraient tandis que des mères grondaient… Ces gens : ils agissaient … _normalement ! _Normal… C'est un mot qu'Harry avait fini par oublier…

Et les deux griffondors en restaient cois. Paralysés car, ce n'était pas LOGIQUE.

\- Harry ? Il y a un mot sur la porte.

Harry se retourna vers le papier que désignait Neville. « Fermeture exceptionnelle ce jeudi 27 Aout 1977 pour raisons personnelles ». Un postscriptum incluait une menace envers un certain Flaubert Marx ponctué d'injures plus qu'imagées. Pas de doute, c'était signé Abelforth…

\- 1977, Harry…

Ok, pas de panique. Une petite mise à jour du cerveau s'imposait… Le survivant en tomba sur le sol. Il ramassa par la même occasion un journal qui traînait à côté de lui, lut la date… 1977. Il lui semblait que l'information se retrouvait partout. 1977… pas de Ron… 1977… Pas d'Hermione… 1977… Pas de famille Weasley… 1977… Pas de Ginny…

1977… Pas de parents, de parrain, d'amis morts...

1977… Une malédiction ou une seconde chance ?

\- On retourne près des autres, Neville !

Il n'attendit même pas de réponse et se précipita vers le passage secret, découvrant par la même occasion Neville aux yeux de tous. Plusieurs fois, il trébucha, s'écorchant les genoux, les mains et les bras. Pourtant, il continuait de courir, même si il ne savait pas vraiment s'il cherchait à fuir, ou s'il fonçait dans le mur…

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Bon, ce n'est que le début bien sûr !


	2. Chapitre deuxième

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR :**

Je suis vraiment désolééééééééééééée ! Non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction. Je m'explique donc sur la raison de ce loooooooooooooong silence qui n'est pas bien compliquée. Après avoir relu le premier chapitre de cet écrit longtemps oublié, je me suis mise à analyser le reste des chapitres et, bien que l'idée de base me plaise toujours, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence : c'était une énorme DAUBE ! Des what-the-fuck scénaristiques, des fautes monumentales, des intrigues mal exploitées, des contradictions… Bref, j'ai donc réfléchis aux lignes et idées qui méritaient de garder leur place et à tout ce qu'il fallait revoir/corriger/supprimer. Puis j'ai abandonné et j'ai simplement écrit ce deuxième chapitre ! Promis, je vais essayer de ne pas prendre de retard dans l'écriture de cette fiction qui me tient tout de même à cœur… Première étape, je me cherche une beta, ce qui devrait déjà me motiver !

Mais bon, du coup, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées et autres réflexions !

* * *

\- Nous sommes en 1977…

La nouvelle mit du temps à se frayer un chemin vers le cerveau des jeunes gens. C'est pourquoi Neville se sentit obligé de repréciser.

\- Nous ne sommes pas dans un univers parallèle, nous sommes toujours chez nous. Si il n'y a plus de bataille, c'est juste parce qu'elle n'a pas encore eu lieu ! Vous comprenez ?

\- … On est dans la merde, les gars !

\- Merci pour cet élan d'optimisme, Malfoy… Tu es très rassurant comme mec…

Malfoy balança la tête en signe d'agacement. Il détestait ces griffons, réellement…

\- Il faut être réaliste, Londubat… Faisons la liste des diverses hypothèses de conséquences que pourrait provoquer ce… hum… petit voyage… Soit nous sommes déjà venu dans le passé et c'est une boucle sans fin qui se répète dans le temps, ainsi tout ce que nous ferons ici a déjà été fait soit nous devons être très prudent et ne rien faire qui puisse modifier notre avenir car on pourrait alors bouleverser notre présent jusque nous empêcher de naître soit, dernière possibilité, nous avons déjà modifié le futur par notre simple présence ici, celui-ci n'existe alors plus puisqu'il est en reconstruction avec de nouvelles données : nous. Alors ? Votre avis…

\- Un instant, Malfoy ! intervint Dean. Si on suit ce que tu racontes, tu sous-entends que dans la dernière possibilité, nous n'avons aucune – AUCUNE - chance de retour ?

\- C'est ce que j'affirme oui… Qui plus est, c'est la plus probable…

\- C'est triste mais je suis de l'avis de Malfoy…

Tous se retournèrent vers Harry.

\- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Neville.

\- Par déduction… Ne pas intervenir du tout dans ce monde est impossible, rien que se fournir en nourriture intervient dans cette réalité ou ne fusse que pour trouver un moyen de retour, on ne sait pas s'en tenir totalement éloigné. Quant à la première hypothèse, c'est trop… improbable. Mes parents étudient ici, j'ai vu leurs photos de classe, aucun nouvel élève n'y est représenté en septième… Nous ne sommes pas venus ici.

\- On n'est peut-être pas devenu élève, on est peut-être parti ailleurs…

\- Réfléchis un peu, Longdubat, on a peut-être dix-sept ans mais pas de diplôme, pas de papiers, on va faire quoi ? Ouvrir une boutique d'imbécilités comme les deux rouquins ? On n'a pas d'argent, pas d'amis qui pourraient nous aider notre seule échappatoire à la misère, c'est Poudlard… Ils offrent des bourses, il suffit de changer d'identité, de s'inventer une autre histoire et nous avons une chance de survivre ici… Si nous ne sommes pas allés à Poudlard, c'est que nous sommes morts, c'est tout.

Marfoy affichait un air entre l'angoisse et la colère. Il venait de perdre ses repères. Pire encore, il avait perdu le contrôle. Ici, il connaissait tant de monde mais lui-même, personne n'en avait entendu parler. Il allait devoir se refaire un monde, se refaire toute une réputation.

Harry, lui, hésitait entre rire ou pleurer. C'était sa deuxième chance, ce retour dans le temps. Une chance de connaître ses parents, sa famille, de se recréer une vie sans survivant, sans élu, de sauver ceux qu'ils aiment d'un destin injuste. Mais aussi, il ne verrait plus Ron, ni Hermione, ni la famille Weasley, SA famille. Il n'avait peut-être pas eu la vie la plus agréable qui soit mais il avait des alliés et il avait une place dans ce monde, pas dans le passé…

\- Euh, je dis ça comme ça mais il faudrait peut-être mettre la main sur la Lovegood et Blaise avant qu'ils ne fassent une connerie, non ?

\- Il a pas tord…

\- Ça fait déjà trois fois que Malfoy a raison, il y a un truc qui cloche ici, ronchonna Neville. Ceci dit, Seamus reste ici, et pas seul !

\- Je reste ici, j'ai à méditer sur tout cela… souffla Harry.

\- Je reste ici aussi… dit Dean qui tenait toujours la main de son ami dans la sienne.

\- Bon, ben il ne reste que toi et moi, Longdubat. On revient vite, ajouta-t-il en direction de ses amis.

Malfoy attrapa la cape de Harry avec un naturel déconcertant (d'ailleurs, comment connaissait-il cette cape ?) et franchit la porte avant lui Neville le suivit en soupirant.

Le trajet se fit silencieusement. Obligés de se serrer l'un contre l'autre sous la cape, Les pieds s'écrasaient régulièrement et les coudes frappaient. Neville, en son fort intérieur, se disait que cette journée sortait vraiment de l'ordinaire… Un petit voyage dans le temps : ça peut encore passer, mais fraterniser avec des serpentards, quelle idée !

\- Calme ta joie d'être avec moi, Longdubat…

\- T'as pourri ma scolarité, Malfoy, t'étonne pas si je te saute pas dans les bras !

Et les insultes fusèrent… Ils formaient vraiment la pire des alliances possibles.

\- Neville ? Draco ? Vous savez être invisibles maintenant ? Vous avez été mordu par un gnome ? Il parait que c'est un des dons qu'ils peuvent transmettre…

Ils se retournèrent en même temps pour se retrouver face à une Luna Lovegood fidèle à elle-même.

\- Sois pas si familière, Lovegood, on n'est pas potes… T'as vu Blaise ? Rassure-moi : t'as causé à personne ? On ne t'a pas vu ?

Luna mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

\- J'ai aperçu Blaise, mais lui ne m'a pas vu par contre. Vous êtes les premiers que je croise… Vous savez où sont les autres ?

\- Oui, dans la salle sur demande, il y …

\- Où est Blaise ? coupa Malfoy.

\- Il sortait du lac, il a mal atterri le pauvre… Moi je suis tombée sur les coussins d'une salle de défense contre les forces du mal…

Luna n'eu pas le temps d'en dire plus que Malfoy courait déjà vers la sortie. Neville et Luna lui emboitèrent le pas. C'est essoufflés qu'il les mena aux vestiaires de quiddich.

\- Blaise était trempé. Je le connais, il aura voulu prendre une douche et celles-ci sont les plus proches, tenta-t-il de s'expliquer.

En tendant l'oreille, les deux membres de l'A.D. entendaient bien le bruit de l'eau qui coule à travers la porte. Malfoy ne se gêna pas et poussa grand la porte pour aller voir son ami.

\- T'as de la chance que je ne sois pas pudique parce que sinon, t'aurais eu mon pied au cul, Draco.

Malfoy se permit un sourire de soulagement. Visiblement, Blaise n'avait rien.

\- T'as un plus gros pénis que Neville, Blaise…

Luna avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton monocorde, d'une indifférence très gênante… Blaise cria, visiblement surpris de la présence des deux autres, et Neville rougit…

\- C'est pas… On a jamais… C'est juste qu'elle… elle est rentrée dans la mauvaise salle-de-bain… vous voyez ?... quand on se cachait…

\- Mais je m'en fiche, Longdubat, dégagez de là et fais ce que tu veux de ta vie !

Neville bafouilla des excuses et tira Luna vers la sortie tandis que Malfoy riait dans sa barbe.

\- Pas pudique, hein ? dit Malfoy quand les autres furent partis.

\- Pas avec toi, on a prit trop de douches ensemble après le quiddich… Mais bon, c'est pas pour autant que je vais laisser Loufoca se rincer l'œil, répondit Blaise en enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille.

Malfoy laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur puis lâcha :

\- Dépêche-toi de te sécher, j'ai des révélations à te faire une fois que tu auras enfilé un pantalon…

Et il sortit.

Le retour se fit sans histoire. La soirée était déjà bien avancée et ils ne croisèrent personne. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination.

\- Tu me dois 5 gallions, Dean : ils n'ont pas l'air de s'être entre-tuer…

Dean ronchonna.

\- J'ai droit à un délai, Seamus ? … J'ai PAS 5 gallions, ajouta-t-il plus bas en direction de Harry…

Blaise semblait mal à l'aise face à tous ces griffondors. Son regard se posa alors sur Seamus qu'ils avaient allongé sur un lit de camp.

\- Et moi, j'ai droit à des explications ?

C'est Harry qui se chargea d'expliquer aux nouveaux venus tout ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'alors et les conclusions qu'ils en avaient tirées. Cette nuit là, seul Seamus dormit.

* * *

\- On se réveille ! Debout là dedans ! Allez, du nerf, on a des choses à régler.

Blaise hurlait dans la salle sur demande. Le métisse ne semblait pas plus dérangé que cela par le fait qu'il était un serpentard détesté de tous, en grande infériorité numérique et qu'il venait, en une seconde, de trouver une excuse toute prête aux gentils griffys tout ensommeillés de le frapper violement. Soit il était inconscient, soit quelque peu suicidaire.

De toute évidence, ne pas dormir ne semblait pas pour autant épuiser le jeune homme qui s'était à présent mis à sauter sur ses 'colocataires'. Fichtre ! Il était quand même passé midi déjà.

\- Tu exagères, Blaise… On est tous crevés.

\- Soit ! Néanmoins il va nous falloir infiltrer l'école assez rapidement… Vous disiez avoir croisé deux professeurs, hier, c'est ça ? Il doit y avoir une réunion aujourd'hui… Enfin si elle n'est pas déjà passée. On devrait s'y rendre. Mieux on sera informés, et mieux on pourra se fondre dans la masse…

Malfoy s'étira et se tourna vers le groupe.

\- Je propose que deux personnes s'y rendent sous la cape de Potter. On ne sait décemment pas en mettre plus… Moi, je reste ici pour soigner l'irlandais.

Neville se leva à son tour, de grandes cernes marquant sur son visage.

\- J'irai.

\- Moi aussi. Après tout, c'est ma cape ! Et nous repasserons par les cuisines en revenant, histoire de se faire quelques réserves.

\- Et pensez à réparer les fenêtres qu'on a cassé, ce serait bête que d'attirer des soupçons pour une telle bêtise, ajouta Luna avec lucidité.

Harry acquiesça, bailla et se dirigea vers la salle-de-bain.

\- Pitié, grouille-toi, Potter ! Notre temps est précieux… Et puis j'aimerais me doucher aussi…

Chacun à leur tour se préparèrent et tandis que Malfoy et Dean s'activaient à changer les pansements du blessé, Harry et Neville se dirigèrent vers la porte.

\- Ah, c'est bien joli d'aller espionner le corps professoral mais si on ne sait même pas où ça se passe… Salle des profs ? Grande Salle ? Salle de réunion ?

Harry sortit alors de la bourse pendant à son cou un vieux parchemin. Il se tourna vers Neville et lui fit un sourire mystérieux.

\- Tu sais garder un secret, Nev' ?...

Neville afficha un air perplexe mais hocha vigoureusement la tête. Harry sourit de plus belle et tapota la feuille toujours dans ses mains.

\- _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_ !

Neville eu alors la surprise de voir des traits se former sur le vieux parchemin. La bouche ouverte, il suivit le tracé de la baguette de Harry qui faisait des cercles autour de deux petits points portant leur nom.

\- C'est… ?

\- Nous ! Voici la carte des maraudeurs ! Il y est représenté tout Poudlard et chaque personne qui s'y trouve… En résumé : une petite merveille. Ceci dit, j'aimerais autant que ça ne s'ébruite pas…

\- Aucun soucis, je tiendrai ma langue.

Le visage d'Harry se refit sérieux et il parcouru la carte à la recherche des professeurs de l'époque. Il les trouva assez rapidement… La plupart se trouvait dans la grande salle et les autres semblaient tout droit s'y rendre.

\- Suis-moi, je les ai trouvés, prévint Harry en montrant sa trouvaille à Neville. Et avec un peu de chance, ils n'ont pas encore commencé.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs les séparant de la pièce en un temps record. Le cœur de Harry battait à tout rompre et pourtant il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi… Peut-être parce que pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il allait revoir des visages connus. Parce qu'ici, Dumbledore était vivant.

Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus il lui était dur de garder une apparence passive.

\- Silence, je vous prie, chers collègues…

Neville lui désigna la porte d'une salle adjacente à la grande salle, la même qui avait accueilli les explications de Harry quand son nom était sorti de la coupe de feu. Ils s'y glissèrent discrètement (du moins, ils essayèrent) et partirent se caler dans un coin de façon à être sûr de ne frôler personne.

\- Bien… Puisque vous êtes tous présents, nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer cette réunion.

Dumbledore – parce que c'était lui – sourit à l'assemblée. Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, l'émotion était si violente qu'il crut qu'il allait vomir. Il n'aurait jamais osé espérer revoir un jour le professeur. Intérieurement, il priait pour que personne n'entende les palpitations de son cœur, mais surtout Harry espérait grandement qu'il ne puisse pas entendre son ventre hurler. Merlin qu'il était difficile d'être émotif quand on est affamé !

\- Je tiens, avant toute chose, à vous présenter le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui remplacera le professeur Draenst : le professeur Williams. Espérons qu'il tiendra plus qu'une année…

Le nouveau rougit un moment. Il était très jeune et pas très rassuré au milieu de tous ces sorciers pariant sur le nombre de mois qu'il tiendrait. Il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts, un aspect chétif marqué par un petit corps frêle et un regard fuyant fortement souligné de cernes. Son visage était encore marqué de petites cicatrices reste d'une acné virulente durant la puberté, si flagrant que Harry se demanda s'il ne se trouvait pas devant le futur père de Milicent Bulstrode. Il venait de remarquer le regard patient des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, ce dernier compris vite qu'il lui faudrait faire un discours. C'est un peu bégayant qu'il commença :

\- Euh… Ben… Je… Je vous remercie de votre accueil… Et puis… Je n'ai pas vraiment préparé de discours mais… sachez que je suis très heureux d'être ici parmi vous et que j'espère que cette année se passera en bons termes…

Il se rassit et Harry jura avoir entendu McGonnagal glisser au professeur Flitwick : « ça y est, on est tellement désespérés que pour ce poste, on accepte même les adolescents attardés maintenant… ». Effectivement : merci de l'accueil !

Dumbledore se plaça face au corps enseignant et reprit :

\- Bien… Ainsi, je dois vous informer que Mademoiselle Frustin de même que messieurs Tallons et Greys sont recalés et repasseront donc pour la deuxième fois, respectivement leur deuxième, troisième et sixième année à Poudlard. Dans des circonstances moins joyeuses encore, j'ai aussi l'immense regret de vous annoncé le décès prématuré de la jeune Maria Crescado, lors d'une embuscade de mangemorts…

\- Bande de salopards ! s'écria McGonnagal.

Tous les professeurs y allèrent de leur commentaire, révoltés ou apeurés. Ici, la guerre existait déjà… Le directeur se redressa sur toute sa hauteur, malgré son âge avancé, il semblait plus fort et plus grand que quiconque dans la pièce.

\- Par la même occasion, nous pouvons garder une minute de silence pour cette brillante élève qui fût la nôtre, ainsi que pour les tristes victimes de l'explosion de Crissing Road, de la papeterie Franco's &amp; co, et toutes celles non citées, ainsi que celles de la destruction du bureau des dossiers étrangers et du bureau des manœuvres magiques expérimentales lors de l'attaque du ministère début juin.

Le silence total se fit instantanément et dura bien la minute requise si pas plus. Harry put même apercevoir le professeur Brûlepot, détenteur du poste de soins aux créatures magiques verser une larme salée sur le gâchis de la bataille qu'ils menaient. Les deux intrus virent Dumbledore cligner longuement des yeux puis reprendre d'une voix posée son discours.

\- Je pourrais vous faire une longue introduction sur ce début d'année qui commence mais je pense qu'après ces années à me l'entendre répéter, je crois deviner que vous la connaissez par cœur…

Neville lui désigna le nouveau qui se tortilla sur sa chaise mais garda le silence.

\- Bien sûr, vous êtes chacun les bienvenus dans mon bureau pour un quelconque renseignement, un avis, une proposition ou même une simple visite amicale. Le mot de passe est 'sorbet au citron', friandise que je vous conseille par ailleurs… Bien ! Je pense qu'il est l'heure pour moi de vous laisser vaquer à vos occupations, il n'y a pas eu de changements dont j'aurais à vous faire part. (Puis il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant :) Je pense vous avoir tout expliqué dans mon bureau lors de votre arrivée ici mais s'il vous reste des doutes ou des incertitudes, venez me voir ma porte vous est grande ouverte.

Puis, se tournant vers l'assemblée :

\- Ma foi, n'oubliez-pas de prendre l'horaire des cours de cette année en sortant – je sais pertinemment que c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle vous vous étiez déplacés. Minerva, venez dans mon bureau vers six heures pour mettre au point certains détails. Quant à vous, Rudolf, reposez-vous un peu, vous avez une mine affreuse.

Il partit sans se retourner, laissant derrière lui ses collègues encore bouleversés par la nouvelle d'une enfant perdue…

\- Dis donc, c'est ton ventre, Filius, qui gargouillait ainsi ? murmura soudainement MacGonagal.

* * *

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est dit ?

Malfoy attendait visiblement une réponse à sa question, ce que Harry se fit un plaisir de lui offrir en déposant les rations de nourritures qu'ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à dérobé, tous sautèrent dessus, n'ayant rien mangé depuis deux jours.

\- Pas vraiment grand-chose… Nous avons vu le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal, sinon, on ne peut pas dire que ça a duré longtemps. On a même eu de la chance de pas les rater.

Malfoy soupira longuement et prit un croissant. Ça n'allait pas les aider beaucoup, ce peu d'informations.

\- Le bureau des dossiers étrangers…

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Neville, surpris de son intervention. Il était resté silencieux tout au long du trajet du retour comme perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Exprime-toi Longdubat… ordonna Malfoy en levant les yeux.

\- Dumbedore a dit que le bureau des dossiers étrangers avait été détruit par des mangemorts… C'est un malheur qui se révèle être une chance pour nous en fin de compte…

Les autres restèrent un moment les yeux ronds, attendant plus d'informations de la part de leur ami. Seul Malfoy semblait avoir compris où il voulait en venir…

\- Je vais sûrement le regretter mais : pas con, Longdubat.

Face aux regards toujours ahuris des jeunes l'entourant, Malfoy daigna continuer.

\- Faites s'entrechoquer vos deux neurones pour une fois ! Ce bureau reçoit les dossiers de chaque étranger désirant s'établir en Angleterre. Or nous avons évoqué le fait qu'il nous faudrait nous introduire dans cette école parmi les élèves pour avoir à la fois une vision sur le monde extérieur et une condition de vie décente à la survie. Pour cela nous avons besoin de dossiers scolaires, de papiers, ce que nous n'avons pas, je vous le rappelle… Et si la raison de ce manque était qu'ils avaient tout simplement… euh, je ne sais pas… peut-être été détruits par les mangemorts ?! C'est une excuse toute trouvée…

Harry lui aurait bien fait bouffer son air suffisant à ce sale gosse prétentieux. Plus il passait du temps avec, plus il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas jeté par la fenêtre, l'autre blondinet…

\- Tu proposes donc qu'on se fasse passer pour des élèves étrangers dont les papiers auraient brulés ?

\- Merlin que tu es perspicace, Potter !

Harry grogna pour faire bonne figure mais au fond de lui, il était on ne peut plus heureux. Ce qu'il avait imaginé bien plus compliqué semblait relativement simple finalement.

Dean bougea un peu sur sa chaise, sembla hésiter mais prit finalement la parole.

\- On pourrait pas simplement aller voir Dumbledore? Je veux dire : ce serait bien plus simple, il est le directeur de cette école et le ministère lui fait confiance. Il pourrait nous aider et ce serait bien plus pratique.

\- … Non.

\- Harry ? Mais pourquoi… ? C'est _Dumbledore _!

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais… Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Aucun.

\- De quels risques parles-tu ? Le seul risque serait de foncer comme des cons sans son aide.

\- Il m'a dit un jour qu'il était un grand sorcier, mais que par extension, ses erreurs n'en étaient que plus importantes. Je ne connais pas ce Dumbledore.

Harry repensait à Grindewarld et ses lettres. Il repensait à ses mots et ses actes. Il y a peu, ses illusions d'enfant s'étaient fanées. Dumbledore n'était pas le plus sage, il n'était pas le plus compatissant et il lui arrivait de faire des erreurs. Lui parler des reliques n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée, il le présentait.

\- Ne prenons pas ce risque tant que nous n'y sommes pas obligés. Faites-moi confiance…

Avec un sourire triste, il profita du manque de protestation pour changer de sujet.

\- Ok, mais il nous faut des nouveaux noms, de nouveaux passés, je ne peux décemment pas m'appeler Harry Potter alors que mon père se promène entre ces murs.

Malfoy souleva un sourcil unique.

\- Toi, Potter ? Mais toi, tu restes ici et tu soignes le chaton. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas nous accompagner ? C'est une mission qui demande subtilité, Potter, et tu en manques cruellement. Tu irais chialer dans les jupes de ta mère et tabasser la marmaille mangemorte si on te laissait faire…

\- Et toi il te manque un cerveau, est-ce que je t'emmerde avec ça ?

Dean l'arrêta alors qu'il avançait menaçant vers le blond.

\- Il n'a pas totalement tord, Harry. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Seamus seul, de plus tu ressembles bien trop à ton père, les gens vont se poser des questions… Et surtout, sauras-tu rester impassible face à ceux qui ont tué tes parents, ceux qui ont fait de ta vie un enfer ? Tu n'y arriveras pas. Personne n'y arriverait…

\- Bonne idée, laissez-moi moisir ici, entre quatre murs et revenez me chercher quand il n'y aura plus personne pour régler son compte à face de serpent… !

\- T'exagère Potty-pote. Comme si on imaginait une seconde qu'on arriverait à te tenir tranquille plus de dix minutes, même ligoté ! Je devine qu'ici tu n'as pas encore cambriolé Grincott ou tuer des dragons, il faut absolument réparer ça ! T'évites juste de trop t'afficher, merci, mais sinon, tu fais ce que tu dois faire et qu'ici tu n'as pas fais et nous on se charge de l'argent, de recueillir les infos et de fournir la nourriture…

Harry souffla et haussa les épaules. Malfoy avait ENCORE raison et il le détestait pour ça. Bien sûr, ici les horcruxes n'étaient pas encore détruites. L'avantage c'est qu'il ne partait pas de rien, au moins il savait ce qu'il cherchait. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait cacher à quel point il appréhendait cette nouvelle chasse aux morceaux d'âme, et cette fois SANS Ron et Hermione pour l'aider. Quand il y en a plus, il y en a encore c'était assez déprimant.

\- Potty, t'as une sale tête… Tu viens enfin de reconnaître ma supériorité ?

\- Ta gueule, Malfoy.

Les jeunes gens suivirent des yeux Harry allant se coucher sur sa couchette. Neville murmura qu'ils en reparleraient le lendemain matin et le silence se fit.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est Harry qui se réveilla le dernier. Il avait fini par s'endormir vers cinq heures du matin les idées noir ayant fini par l'achever.

Il fut accueilli par un copieux petit déjeuner que Dean avait été discrètement substitué aux elfes de maison. Arrivé au milieu du groupe, il rejoignit la conversation déjà bien entamée.

\- Ah, Harry ! On réfléchissait à nos passés respectifs dans ce monde. En gros, Malfoy affirme qu'il serait bien plus pratique que nous prétendions être frères ou du moins cousins. Mais bon, tu connais Neville, il s'oppose fermement à avoir un quelconque lien de parenté avec lui…

Harry hocha deux fois la tête d'un air entendu. Ça ne l'étonnait réellement pas.

\- Et on se demandait aussi qui t'accompagnerait dans ce que tu as à faire… Tu sais… Maintenant que Ron et Hermione ne sont plus là…

Harry se renfrogna à ces paroles.

\- Personne ne m'accompagne.

Harry avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton dur et sec. Ses amis s'étaient tous retourné vers lui comme un seul homme.

\- ça veut dire quoi, exactement, Potter ? Que tu veux mourir seul, en héros névrotique ? ou que tu nous as menti ? Que ta grande mission n'était qu'un petit break, des vacances que tu t'autorisais ?

Le jeune garçon à lunette lui lança un regard noir et empli de haine. Ils avaient souffert du froid, de la faim, du doute, de l'incertitude, de la peur et de l'appréhension. Chaque jour emportait un peu de leur espoir de remporter la bataille. Ils avaient vu des hommes mourir, la souffrance qu'engendrait la prise de pouvoir du lord noir et Malfoy prenait cela d'une façon si froide et ironique que ça lui glaçait le sang.

\- Ta gueule Malfoy. Parle pas de ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Il tourna les talons et personne ne chercha à le rattraper. Tous devinaient que c'était inutile…

* * *

Il ne franchit de nouveau la porte que très tard dans la nuit. La pièce aux lumières éteintes semblait indiquer que les siens avaient fini par abandonner l'idée d'attendre son retour.

\- T'es dégoûtant Potty t'as passé la soirée à récurer la salle des trophées avec tes… habits ?

Tous sauf Malfoy… Le destin devait-il réellement s'acharner ainsi contre lui ?

\- J'ai dû me cacher dans un placard pas super entretenu. Il y avait quelqu'un dans les couloirs.

Malfoy s'approcha de lui et sauta sur ce qui lui servait normalement de lit avec une délicatesse des plus absente. Te gènes pas surtout blondinet…

\- J'ai attrapé l'habitude de fermer ma gueule, Potty. J'ai attrapé l'habitude qu'on m'envoie balader comme tu l'as fait. J'ai même l'habitude de me sentir celui de trop, celui qui n'a pas sa place. J'ai appris cet enfer avec dévotion. Mais j'ai déchanté, le balafré. Il y a peu, j'ai viré du tout au tout de bord. Je me suis impliqué dans une cause. Une cause que J'AI choisie. Moi tout seul. Pas mon père, pas ma famille de barge, pas un monstre à tête de serpent. C'était mon PREMIER choix dans la vie de faire cette guerre de votre côté. Tu ne me l'enlèveras pas. On ne décidera plus pour moi. Arrête de faire ton héros tu n'es pas le seul à foncer tête baissée dans cette connerie. On est tous de ton côté aujourd'hui, et tu ne nous feras plus sentir comme des merdes inutiles. On ne fera plus de moi un chien. On se battra. Avec ou sans toi. Je vais pas te mentir, j'aimerais autant sans. Ce serait juste plus facile avec ce que tu sais.

Harry ne se retourna pas, il disparut dans la salle de bain, et quand il referma derrière lui, il s'adossa à la porte. Il lui fallait juste une seconde de répit, de calme. Il venait de se faire faire la morale comme un gosse de 6 ans et pourtant, il était reconnaissant à Malfoy. D'une certaine façon, il lui disait qu'il n'était pas seul.

* * *

\- On se réveille !

Dean ouvrit un œil, encore à moitié endormit. Cependant, quand il aperçut un Harry tout sourire en train de sauter sur les lits de chacun, il se redressa sec de surprise. La veille encore, ce dernier était froid, distant et d'une humeur à déprimer un clown, c'est pourquoi il était plus qu'étonné de le voir si énergique et souriant de bon matin… Manquait plus que ça : Harry est schizo !

\- Ok, je ne suis pas encore réveillé en fait…, fit Neville.

Dean pouffa dans sa main en voyant Neville se retourner et ramener sa couverture au dessus de sa tête de manière à ce que ne soit visible qu'une minuscule touffe de cheveux.

\- Ah non ! Neville, tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de là, d'aller te débarbouiller et de revenir t'assoir ici en pleine possession de tes moyens !

…

\- Et toi aussi Dean !

Dean ferma sa bouche qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir ouverte et obéit aux survivant. En se levant, il ne vit pas le sourire en coin, pour l'un moqueur, pour l'autre plein de défi, que s'envoyèrent l'élu et le fils Malfoy.

\- Vous êtes tous là ? Parfait !

\- Harry, t'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Je sais que j'ai été d'humeur exécrable hier, je m'excuse pour ça. Mais bon, quitte à être dans ce bordel, autant l'être avec le sourire ! Je peux parler ?

Il y eu un hochement de tête général. Et Harry sourit de plus belle.

\- Voilà déjà trois jours que nous sommes ici et dans deux jours, la rentrée commence, ce qui veut dire que nous sommes fortement à la bourre. Nous avons deux jours pour nous inventer une identité, un passé et demander un accès à Poudlard. Il y a des tonnes de choses à régler, et je vous assure que ça va pas être du gâteau… J'ai un peu d'argent pour nous permettre d'infiltrer le château sans passer pour des clodos, et Malfoy et Blaise aussi, à ce que j'ai pu voir en fouillant leurs poches…

\- Hey !, s'indignèrent les deux intéressés.

\- Pour commencer, je tiens à dire que l'idée d'être de la même famille est loin d'être mauvaise on aura plus facile à mentir sur une histoire que sur cinq.

\- Cinq ? questionna Blaise. Nous sommes sept, Potter.

Harry se tourna vers lui en désignant Seamus du doigt.

\- Je pense que Seamus sera mieux ici pour un moment. Quant à moi, vous sembliez tous d'accord pour que je n'intègre pas Poudlard afin de terminer ma tâche…

Neville se releva d'un bond et hurla à Harry :

\- Et on avait aussi dit qu'on ne te laisserait pas faire le sale boulot tout seul ! Tu n'as pas le droit de tout prendre sur tes épaules, on est tous dans ce bordel, tu l'as dit toi-même.

Harry fit un sourire bienveillant à son ami, il se doutait un peu de la réaction du garçon.

\- Pas de panique, Neville, si Seamus est d'accord, ce sera lui qui m'accompagnera une fois soigné on ne peut pas foncer tête baisser de toute manière, il faudra d'abord élaborer des plans, et nous aurons le temps pour ça, Seam' et moi, coincés ici. Quant à vous, vous me serez bien plus utiles à Poudlard. Malfoy et Zabini, je compte sur vous pour obtenir des infos des serpentards. Neville et Dean, je sais de quoi vous êtes capables, il serait intéressant que vous tentiez d'infiltrer l'ordre. Ce ne sera pas facile mais vous serez des griffondors et vous êtes de bons combattants, j'en ai eu la preuve. Luna, tu seras notre moyen d'interaction avec Poudlard, à moi et Seamus. Suffisamment discrète pour ne pas alerter les élèves ou les professeurs.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil septique.

\- Discrète ? T'as fumé, Potter ?

\- Bon, peut-être pas discrète, corrigea Harry. Mais neutre, c'est déjà ça. S'il y a des objections, allez-y.

Blaise se leva tranquillement, vint se placer aux côtés de l'élu et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- J'ai de sérieux doutes sur l'infiltration des deux chatons, je ne vais pas te le cacher. Ils sont des élèves étrangers, des inconnus de surcroit puisqu'ils affirmeront avoir perdu leurs papiers dans l'incendie, et puis ils sont stupides et impulsifs, il ne faut pas l'oublier…

\- J'ai confiance en leurs capacités.

\- Quant à toi, j'ignore la difficulté de ta mission mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'un infirme puisse t'aider autant que la miss-je-sais-tout et le rouquin… Peut-être plus que le rouquin, mais bon…

\- Je pars avec l'avantage que je sais à quoi m'attendre, je sais ce que je cherche et Seamus se rétablira, il est très qualifié.

\- Dans ce cas, je te suis, Potter.

Il lui tendit une main que Harry considéra un instant avant de la serrer avec conviction, un léger sourire étirant son visage.

\- Il reste un problème encore, sans vouloir être rabat-joie…

Tous se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Dean (sauf Luna qui regardait avec insistance le plafond, mais bon…).

\- On peut excuser nos papiers scolaires, nos diplômes, et tout cela mais nos cartes d'identités, nos passeports, et toutes ces choses, on va avoir du mal à expliquer leur absence…

Harry sentit une boule se former dans son ventre, tout cela semblait trop parfait pour être réel, il fallait bien que quelque chose tourne mal.

\- Je crois connaître quelqu'un de très qualifié pour ce boulot…

Harry tourna la tête si vite qu'il frôla le torticolis.

\- Ah oui ? Et qui ça, Zabini ?, demanda sans grand espoir Neville.

\- Moi.

Neville s'étouffa.

\- Toi ? Laisse-moi rire…

\- Mon quatrième père était un as des faux-papiers, il m'a appris pas mal de choses et je peux, sans me vanter, affirmer être un expert dans cet art, à présent.

Malfoy hocha la tête pour affirmer la véracité des dires de son ami. Tandis que dans un coin de la pièce, Seamus demandais à Dean combien de père il avait eu en tout, ce Zabini.

\- J'en ai eu huit, Finnigan. Enfin neuf si on compte celui qui est mort durant la nuit de noces.

Seamus rougit de gêne et marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe.

Ils discutèrent un instant du passé qu'ils s'inventeraient. Aucune des propositions de Luna ne fut adoptée (parents tués dans un accident causé par des ronflaks cornus, père devant retourné sur sa planète et les confiant donc à Poudlard, et d'autres encore bien plus farfelues). Il fut décidé que Neville et Luna seraient faux jumeaux dû à leur légère (voire presque inexistante mais bon, quand Luna avait une idée en tête…) ressemblance, que Mafloy, Dean et Blaise seraient leurs cousins, fils de leur oncle décédé. Harry jouerait, sous polynectar (ce dernier emprunté au maître des potions actuel), le père des jumeaux et tuteur des trois autres. Il irait voir Dumbledore le lendemain et expliquerait une histoire de recherche à l'étranger pour expliquer le fait qu'il n'y ait nul endroit où le joindre et avoir un moyen de disparaître dans la nature sans questions. Bien sûr, Blaise et Neville se disputèrent sur le nom de famille pour la forme mais en règle générale, tout se passa relativement bien.

* * *

Début d'après-midi, Harry envoya une lettre à Dumbledore expliquant qu'il désirait le rencontrer le lendemain, accompagné de ses cinq enfants, en expliquant brièvement la situation qu'ils avaient créée.

Ils se couchèrent le soir, un sourire aux lèvres, heureux de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

\- Fait pas semblant de dormir Potter.

… sauf Malfoy, encore une fois.

\- Je ne faisais pas semblant mais bon, je suppose que ça n'a plus trop d'importance maintenant, dit-il, refoulant un bâillement.

Harry se releva sur son lit de manière à être assis, Malfoy, comme à son habitude, avait déjà pris ses aises.

\- T'es pas si con que tu en a l'air, Potter. C'était bien pensé ton histoire…

\- Quelle histoire, Malfoy ? Tu m'emmerdes, explique toi et laisse moi dormir.

\- Tu sais très bien que Finnigan prendra un temps fou à se remettre complètement de sa blessure. Longdubat et Thomas n'ont aucune chance de rentrer dans l'Ordre en tant qu'inconnus scolarisés, toi-même, à ce que je sais, tu n'as jamais pu en faire partie et pourtant tu étais le premier impliqué. Loufoca ne te servira à rien du tout tu le sais très bien. Quant à moi et Blaise, comment veux-tu qu'on se fasse une place dans la fosse aux serpents, sans nom digne de cela et sans argent. Et avec des cousins, frères, sœurs griffondors qui plus est. C'est pourquoi je te félicite tu as réussi à tous nous faire sentir utile en nous tenant éloigné comme jamais de cette guerre.

Harry fit un sourire à Malfoy. La verve du blond lui plaisait. Il avait l'habitude que l'aplomb de Malfoy ne serve à rien, qu'il ne veuille rien dire d'autre que des conneries… Quand Malfoy s'énervait pour défendre ses idéaux, Harry le trouvait presque… sympathique. Presque. Après il se rappelait que c'était ce sale con de fils de riche dont le but dans la vie était de rabaisser tout le monde avec une mauvaise foi étonnante.

\- Je ne compte pas vous tenir à l'écart indéfiniment, ne t'en fais pas. C'est vrai, tu sais, que je vais devoir me préparer, réfléchir et enquêter même. Je vous tiendrez au courant et si, après, je peux te faire crever avec moi, Malfoy, pourquoi pas. C'est juste que pour l'instant, il est ridicule que vous restiez enfermés avec moi et l'infirme à vous faire chier comme jamais. Vous ne récolterez peut-être pas autant d'informations que vous le pensez mais rien qu'avoir accès à la gazette serait énorme, sans parler de la bibliothèque.

Malfoy se leva d'un bond, le visage fermé.

\- Je vais te laisser roupiller, Potter, mais tu ne joueras pas tout seul. Tu es prévenu.

Harry fit oui de la tête et regarda le blond tourner les talons. Intenable…

* * *

Trois coups retentirent à la porte de Poudlard.

Ils avaient failli être en retard et on voyait sur les visages des six compères qu'ils avaient dû courir. Si tous affichaient un air assez paisible et sûr de lui, ce n'était pas le cas de Harry. Il s'était levé aux aurores le matin même, de façon à aller dérober quelques cheveux ç un moldu du village à quelques kilomètres de là. Il savait dorénavant à quel point Poudlard était un endroit reculé de toute civilisation non-sorcière. Il avait été obligé de voler un balai dans les vestiaires de quiddich histoire de ne pas marcher des jours et pourtant, il avait tout de même pris près de six heures à faire l'aller retour. Une fois auprès des autres, il avait dû expliquer le pourquoi de son retard et se dépêcher afin d'être à l'heure au rendez-vous de Dumbledore fixé à 15 heures.

Il était désormais blond proche du châtain, le crâne légèrement dégarni et l'allure fatiguée. Il avait des yeux bleus, presque les mêmes que Luna, et il se félicita d'avoir si bien choisi son moldu. Dean, Blaise et Luna n'avaient en rien modifié leur physique mais Malfoy ressemblait bien trop à son père pour le laisser se pavaner dans les couloirs sans risque de se faire prendre. Luna lui avait alors lancé un sort qui l'avait rendu aussi brun que Harry, appris grâce à ses copines de chambrée. Elle lui avait aussi bruni légèrement la peau (sort de bronzage) car son teint pâle dénotait gravement avec son allure et lui donnait l'air nauséeux. Un troisième sort lui donna des yeux couleur noisette. Au départ, elle les lui avait fait verts mais il avait hurlé pendant trois heures à la machination visant à lui donner le physique ingrat du balafré de service. Le résultat était cependant surprenant. Bien sûr, Malfoy avait gardé ses attitudes froides et aristocratiques mais il n'y avait plus moyen de le comparer avec la grande famille des Malfoy.

Neville aussi avait eu droit à quelques retouches, quoique mineures. Ses yeux avaient changés, de bruns, ils étaient devenus bleus océan. Selon Luna, ça lui donnait un air canon. Et il avait rougit.

* * *

À présent, ils étaient tous face à la porte attendant que leur futur directeur vienne leur ouvrir.

\- Harry, cesse de te ronger les ongles, ce n'est presque pas suspect…

Harry remit sa main dans sa poche tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur un vieil homme barbu au sourire bienveillant.

\- Monsieur Granger, je suppose ? Très ponctuel. Mais je vous en prie, entrez. Allons nous installer à mon bureau.

Le cœur du survivant sembla s'arrêter. Il regarda longuement les traits du professeur, se retenant à grande peine de pleurer. Il avait toujours eu pour son mentor la plus grande affection et le voir, souriant ainsi, devant lui, c'était comme un retour en arrière. En fait, c'était un retour en arrière… Il reprit ses esprits avant d'avoir l'air trop étrange et, dans un merci étouffé, Harry suivit le directeur jusque devant la gargouille qu'il connaissait si bien. Durant le trajet, il lui parla un peu de Poudlard, évitant le sujet de l'inscription des cinq autres tant qu'ils n'étaient pas encore assis.

\- Sorbet au citron !

Le vieux professeur était toujours fidèle à lui-même visiblement.

\- Prenez une chaise, voyons… Un bonbon au citron ?... Non ?... Vous avez tord, c'est vraiment délicieux.

Il en prit un tout en continuant de montrer aux jeunes gens les chaises qu'il avait disposé plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Alors, comme ça vous désirez inscrire ces cinq enfants dans mon école ? Vous ne vous y prenez pas à l'avance, dites-moi…

Harry ressembla tout son courage afin de jouer la comédie… Et dire qu'il était nul en occlumentie…

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Pour dire vrai, nous avons envoyé les papiers nécessaires il y a une semaine et nous vous avons envoyé un hibou mais manque de chance, notre hibou est mort et j'ai appris hier que votre département qui détenait nos papiers a été réduit en cendre.

\- En effet, ce n'est pas de chance… Je détourne le sujet ce sont tous vos enfants ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Ces deux-ci sont à moi – il désigna Luna et Neville – Dean, Draco et Blaise (utiliser le prénom des deux sepentards lui écorcha la gorge mais il fit bonne figure devant le directeur) sont les fils de mon frère, hélas décédé il y a peu, j'étais la seule famille qu'il lui restait – il désigna les deux serpentard et son ami à leur tour – et j'en ai donc naturellement hérité la garde. On peut dire que ma famille s'est sacrément agrandie ces derniers jours.

Harry eut un sourire qui se transforma vite en grimace, parler de son frère lui rappelait Ron. Penser qu'ils ne se reverraient sans doute plus jamais… Dumbledore dût prendre ça pour de la tristesse et hocha la tête d'un air compatissant.

\- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas vraiment pour des frères… notifia le vieil homme en direction de Blaise, Dean et Draco.

\- Demi-frères corrigea Draco. Je ne suis pas de la même mère.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux.

\- Vraiment pas…

\- Nous ressemblons _**énormément**_ à nos mères, ajouta Blaise, quelque peu agacé.

Dumbledore se retourna alors soudainement vers Harry.

\- Mais vous savez, l'Angleterre n'est pas sûr en ce moment… Avec tous ces mangemorts qui rodent et Voldemort qui prend de plus en plus de pouvoir. Les gens ont plus tendance à fuir le pays qu'à y emménager…

\- Si le pays n'est pas sûr, Poudlard l'est, elle. Je ne crains pas de vous confier mes enfants, même en Amérique, votre réputation n'est plus à refaire, monsieur Dumbledore.

Dumbledore fixa un instant Harry du regard qui se battait pour ne pas détourner le regard. La poisse, il avait toujours été nul en occlumentie…

\- Et vous êtes ici pour… ?

\- En réalité, moi, je ne reste pas en Angleterre, j'ai été muté dans un centre de recherche comme langue-de-plomb en Allemagne. Très bon travail, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à inscrire les gosses à Dumstang mauvaise réputation. De plus, il semblerait que ce soit là que Vol… Vous-savez-qui, se reprit Harry pour faire plus crédible en père de famille non-destiné à tuer face de serpent, fasse son shopping là-bas. Ils sont bien plus en sécurité ici, je pense.

\- Je vous comprends… et vous n'avez pas réellement tord… Pour en revenir à nos affaires, je ne refuse jamais une inscription mais vous comprendrez que leurs diplômes et autres certificats ayant été perdus, il leur faudra passez des tests, histoire d'être sûr de leur niveau.

\- Bien sûr, ça me paraît normal.

\- J'aurais aussi besoin de magicopies de leurs papiers d'identité. Formalités, vous comprenez ?

\- Aucun souci. Je dois avoir ça quelque part…

\- Dans ce cas… Il ne me reste plus qu'à prévenir les professeurs. Les élèves arrivent demain dans la soirée normalement. Il suffira aux enfants de faire leurs tests en matinée. Ce n'est pas un examen, donc ne stressez pas, les professeurs vérifieront juste le niveau de chacun, ce ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps… Si tout va bien, mais je n'en doute pas, alors je vous introduirai au buffet de bienvenue et il sera décidé dans quel maison vous irez. Ça vous va ?

Harry hocha vivement la tête, heureux que cela se soit passé si facilement. Derrière lui, les autres avaient l'air bien plus tendu.

\- Vu les cours qu'on a suivi cette année, pas sûr de les passer haut la main, ces tests…, murmura Neville à Luna.

* * *

\- ça s'est plutôt bien passé, non ?

Harry se laissa tomber dans le pouf le plus proche. Il était soulagé d'avoir passé ce cap, ça leur facilitait déjà grandement la tâche.

\- On est inscrit, Potter. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Et Harry se crispa… À la vue du sourire de Malfoy, il s'entendait au pire…

\- Shopping !

'Merlin, ayez pitié de moi !'

* * *

Voilà comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Malfoy et Harry dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard à faire du lèche-vitrine. Seul Malfoy avait été réellement emballé par cette sortie. Blaise voulait bien l'accompagner mais lancer dans la nature deux accros du shopping alors que leur budget était limité était risqué. La présence d'un griffondor s'était donc imposée (Luna ne calmerait jamais leurs ardeurs).Dean avait préféré rester auprès de Seamus. Neville aurait succombé à l'appel des poings. Bref, ne restait plus que Harry ! Ils s'étaient donc glisser discrètement dans la foule de passant Malfoy sous les traits de Draco Granger et Harry prenant pour la deuxième fois le breuvage infâme faisant de lui Mr Granger.

Supporter Malfoy dans les rues commerciales était un vrai challenge. Ce serpentard avait des goûts de luxe et il avait tout le mal du monde à le modérer.

\- Ne fais pas de caprices, Malfoy. Tu ne peux pas TOUT acheter. Nous sommes nombreux pour peu d'argent. Il faudra se débrouiller avec ce qu'on a ce qui signifie du seconde-main en principal.

Maflfoy tiqua… Seconde-main ? Sa réputation allait en pâtir. Mais Potter avait raison, il se contenta donc de bouder discrètement.

\- T'es qu'un gamin Malfoy. C'est là qu'on voit c'est qui le père responsable et le sale gosse pourri-gâté…

Pour toute réponse, Malfoy lui tourna le dos. Pas très mature mais terriblement jouissif.

\- Oh Potter, t'as vu ça ?

\- Pas Potter ! Appelle-moi tonton, par pitié…

\- Alors arrête de m'appeler Malfoy, parce que c'est tout aussi suspect, tu sais ?

Pour la forme, Harry le poussa contre la vitrine devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés.

\- Enfin bref, tu voulais que je voie quoi, Mal… Gamin !

\- Ne m'appelle pas gamin, ou je t'assure que je me ferai un plaisir de crier à qui veut l'entendre que tu es un vieux pervers pédophile…

\- Ok, ok… C'est juste que je refuse pertinemment d'utiliser ton prénom… C'est pas contre toi, hein… Enfin si, c'est totalement contre toi !

\- La ferme, tantine. Regarde plutôt ça, les balais de scrouts qu'ils ont à cette époque ! Une comète 37, un des premiers modèles. Une vraie antiquité. Même si on me payait je refuserais de grimper là-dessus.

\- Je vois que ces messieurs s'y connaissent : une comète 37. Dernier modèle de cette gamme. Bien plus souple que l'ancienne comète.

Le vendeur affichait un sourire à la colgate qui fit grimacer Malfoy. À moins que ça ne soit sa chemise jaune moutarde en dehors de tout bon goût. Ou bien simplement ses paroles stupides dignes d'un vendeur de basse zone.

\- Vade retro satanas !

Harry soupira. Malfoy était intenable. Un vrai gosse.

\- Excusez-le, il est né comme ça, le docteur n'a rien su faire.

Et ils rebroussèrent chemin. Les courses se passèrent sans trop de problèmes et ils finirent par faire une halte à la tête de sanglier, non pas pour profiter d'une bonne bièraubeurre en compagnie de Malfoy mais plutôt parce qu'il fallait une pause à Harry où il allait finir par ratatiner la tronche de la reine du shopping. Malfoy en profita pour faire la liste des objets qui leur manquaient se faisant violence pour ne pas ajouter quelques objets qu'il pensait indispensables mais que chef Potty aurait qualifié de superflus et complètement stupides.

Harry, quant à lui, se contentait de fixer le portrait d'Ariana, perdu dans ses pensées. Dans sa tête, un chaos infernal menaçait de lui laisser une belle migraine. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Tout d'abord parce qu'il ne savait pas du tout s'il parviendrait à se maîtriser lorsque ses parents, Sirius mais aussi Bellatrix, Rogue ou encore Peter Pettigrow arriveraient à Poudlard. Il n'était pas naïf au point de penser qu'ils pourraient reformer une belle famille. Lily et James n'avaient pas d'enfant. Peut-être même n'en auraient-ils pas s'ils avaient totalement bouleversé le cours de l'histoire... Cependant, même en sachant qu'il s'agissait de parfaits étrangers, il doutait pouvoir rester impassible. Il hésitait. Que risquait-il à prendre la cape et à jeter un œil ? Puis il se ressaisissait c'était une trèèèèès mauvaise idée.

Il secoua violement la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place. Il fallait y aller point par point. D'abord, terminer les achats en évitant d'assassiner Malfoy. Ensuite, plancher sur les horcruxes, tuer Voldemort et il verrait plus tard pour les détails. Pour donner du poids à ses réflexions il jeta négligemment quelques mornilles sur la table, arracha la liste des mains de Malfoy et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la sortie. Draco tiqua, termina sa bière cul-sec et se lança à sa suite en marmonant des insultes sur ces « héros à l'égo surdimensionnés qui manquent royalement de savoir vivre ».

* * *

Voilà ! Ainsi se finit ce chapitre ! Que va-t-il se passer ? La rentrée se rapproche à grand pas…

J'hésite à faire intervenir un autre personnage venu de la bataille de Poudlard… J'attends vos suggestions, quelles qu'elles soient !


End file.
